


One Last Night

by ChronicCatalina



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, hella eating out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicCatalina/pseuds/ChronicCatalina
Summary: It’s your last night in Birmingham before leaving for New York, and Tommy wants to make sure it’s a night to remember.





	One Last Night

_It’s all for the better_, you had to keep reminding yourself. New York held the promise of a better job, a better apartment, and a better life. You were going to have a fresh start over there and leave your old life behind.

It was just hard to remember all that when you were right at home with Tommy Shelby deliciously sucking at your neck.

The evening was supposed to be a simple goodbye over drinks and reminiscing about your memories together. But just like countless other times since you’d met him, you found yourself caged between the wall and his lithe body, gasping and pulling him closer.

You felt his chest rumble as he spoke something inaudible. Gently touching his jaw, you brought his crystal blue eyes to meet yours.

“What was that?”

“I’ll miss this.”

He kissed you again and you followed his lips when he tried to pull back, eagerly smiling against him.

“Then don’t stop.”

His grip slid around your back and he curved your body flush to his, returning his attention to your neck. You sighed in contentment, letting your head fall back for better access and running your hands down his starched white sleeves. Going further, you reached down to palm his hardening length through his pants.

Tommy grunted, then took your wrist. “No, no,” he chided. “Not tonight.”

So instead of lifting your skirt up and taking you against the wall like you expected, he guided you with him until you fell together on the bed. After kissing him again, you pulled back and stared at him curiously.

“What d’you mean, not tonight?”

He rolled on top of you and then dropped to his knees at the end of the bed, rubbing circles into your calves on either side of him. 

“Can’t have all the same memories to take with you, eh?”

You didn’t understand until he trailed his fingers up your legs and pushed your skirt out of the way. You took a deep breath as he watched you all the while, checking if you were okay. Bobbing a nod and a smile, you shivered with anticipation and laid back.

Tommy Shelby was nothing if not detail-oriented and for that you were eternally grateful. He traced back down and up your legs and helped you slide your panties off, slowly and reverently trying to memorize every inch. His warm palms then came to rest on your inner thighs, peeling your legs further apart and exposing you fully.

Starting at your knee, he placed delicate kisses rising higher and higher before switching to the other side. His hands followed in the wake, never letting you go a moment without his heated touch and relaxing you further.

So when he quickly shifted to nibble at the bend in your thigh, it startled you.

“Tommy!”

“Hm?” He innocently quirked a brow and coaxed your legs back out, but couldn’t hide the devilish smirk. “You’re excited, I know.”

You didn’t have time to answer before he licked a firm stripe to your center, drawing a sharp gasp from you. He repeated the move a few times to taste your ready wetness and add some of his own. When he brought a single finger to your clit and rubbed just so, your first full moan escaped.

But this was not a night to rush things so he went back to licking and laving, this time using those blessed lips to suck at your clit now and again. Your mouth hung open in pleasure and your fingers searched for traction in the sheets beneath you, anything to keep your sanity that was slowly being stripped away.

But you lost that sanity when Tommy lost himself in the moment, hoisting your legs over his shoulders and delving his tongue deep inside. Your hand carded through his hair and your hips rose to meet his every movement as heat pooled in your lower belly. Everything was Tommy and how he expertly lit your nerves on fire like he was the only man in the world that could.

All at once he slowed down and released his grip, backing you off the edge of climax with feather-light tracing and kisses.

“Now when the American boys tell you to lie back and think of England…” he taunted, nosing at your clit, “you’ll be thinking of me.”

You whimpered, nodding and silently begging for him to start up again. But he just continued the haphazard attention to drag out the aching pleasure and keep your relief at bay. The gentle presses of his lips were driving you mad and you squirmed against him, drawing a deep chuckle from Tommy’s throat.

“Someone getting desperate?”

“Fuck, Tommy…”

He smiled against your skin. “We’ll get there.”

When he thought you’d had enough, he knew it was time to undo you completely. After a few more circles of his thumb to your clit he put his mouth back to work, suckling just where you needed. His hand reached up to intertwine with yours and you held on for the ride.

The tension in your core came rushing back and your breathy moans got louder, egging on the man between your legs. Your free hand flitted from your mouth to your breast and anything you could reach as the pleasure took hold, while Tommy made himself even more useful. Slipping a finger inside you, he curled it just so and sent your back arching.

His lips found a rhythm at your clit and didn’t let up, building the pressure and eliciting his name from your lips like a prayer. You couldn’t hold still but you didn’t dare move away from his ministrations, instead rutting against him again and again.

“There you are,” he murmured. “Come for me, love.”

Your body obeyed instantly. The pressure snapped at your core and waves of pleasure floated through every inch of you. Tommy rode through it all, still rubbing and sucking to glean every drop you could give until you fully sank back into the bedding.

“Christ, Tommy. You sure know how to make sure a girl misses home.”

You both laughed softly, breathing in the calm moment as it started raining outside. Tommy stood and began undoing his cuffs and shirt buttons and you folded your hands behind your head, watching with interest.

He raked his eyes over your pleasured form in turn. With a nonchalant grin, he pulled his shirt off completely.

“Now what was that you said about fucking, eh?”


End file.
